


Not My Type

by SammyHeroes1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Casey needs to get his life in order, Donnie is way too tired for romantic drama, F/M, Rise Apritello, The other Donnie is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHeroes1/pseuds/SammyHeroes1
Summary: Casey Jones confronts this world’s Donnie for catching April’s attention. The result is an eye-opening revelation.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Not My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Rise Turtles: Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Leonardo, O’Neil  
> 2012 Turtles: Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Leo, April

Casey Jones didn’t like it when another dude got his April’s attention. Sure, she wasn’t property, not even his girlfriend (someday...), and was her person, but Casey would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. The worst part was that he was jealous of this world’s Donatello of all things. He hated it. His purple-clad turtle was a dork. He was also obsessed with his April. But this Donatello? He was _**cool**_.

Casey hated that.

He even had eyebrows! Those stupid eyebrows that his April’s asked him about and then asked him if he could fix hers. That’s when Casey noticed: his April was flirting with this Donatello.

“So... can you fix mine? I always have trouble with them.” Said April as she played with a strand of loose ginger hair and her foot made little circles on the floor.

Donatello glanced at her boringly and nodded. “Sure, let me get my kit.”

Casey glared from afar as he watched Donatello leave and return with an eyebrow set on hand and got to work on April’s eyebrows. He was starting to think why April never liked Donnie that way: she liked bad boys. A thought that made Casey smirk for a moment as he considered himself a bad boy, before frowning again. April seemed to gravitate more towards him in terms of romance, even if Donnie was her best friend. But this Donatello? He was also a bad boy and the worst part? He looked cool while doing it.

Casey also didn’t want to forget how April stared dreamily at him when his turtle friends decided to challenge the more colorful turtles in a fight and train (i _f Casey knew his Raph, he just wanted to see if he could take down the bigger Raphael, which he couldn’t at the end of the training session_ ).

He and April were sitting on the sidelines along with this world’s Splinter, a shorter and more chubby version of the tall rat he had grown fond of. He was studying the other turtles, something that Casey Jones never did, studying was for nerds. But he had to admit he understood the appeal for the turtle. Being a softshell turtle, this Donatello was far more flexible than any turtle regardless of the dimension, except for Mikey. With all the twists and backflips and the fist he managed on his Raph’s angry face and survive... it all seemed to further catch April’s attention. Also, he looked far more muscular than Donnie and himself. Casey would not blame April for looking. At least, Casey tried to convince himself that April was just that, looking and nothing more.

From the corner of his eye, he could see that his Donnie had noticed it too. Which was funny, because that meant Donnie was jealous of a version of himself.

However, it all became a bit confusing when he met the other April O’Neil, or just O’Neil to distinguish them both. Casey noticed how Donatello’s demeanor changed around her. Small changes, but changes nonetheless. He seemed more relaxed around O’Neil than with April, even though they were technically the same person. Why would Donatello act relaxed and sweet with the brown-haired girl while he acted indifferent with April? They were the same person!

Casey narrowed his eyes at Donatello as O’Neil sat beside him on the kitchen table and casually hugged his toned arm while he worked on some blueprints for the portal to get them all home. The turtle caressed her cheek lovingly for a moment before continuing with his work; O’Neil gave her insight on a few parts.

Casey blinked. Ok... This was weird. Extremely weird. It was almost like... they were a couple. In his world, that was impossible. Donnie was way too obsessed with April and he himself might be way too careless for April’s liking. But here? They acted casual and caring, in a way he’d never seen his own set of Donnie and April back home.

He glanced at April’s ( _the ginger one_ ) own frown at the two and then she left the room. Casey frowned. He had to settle this with this Donatello, so he waited until O’Neil left the kitchen not ten minutes later when he was finally left alone with Donatello. Casey cleared his throat and Donatello sighed.

“What is it?” He asked, annoyed at the fact that he was about to be interrupted.

“What’s up with you and my April?” Casey demanded.

Donatello looked up, a bored gaze met Casey’s eyes. “What do you mean, lover boy?”

Casey blushed at the nickname because it was true. “She’s flirting with you. She never flirts with our Donnie.”

Donatello groaned, annoyed. “Yes, I’ve noticed and it’s getting annoying, but I have not told her off for the sake of not causing trouble with the other turtles. I’ve also noticed my other self is head over heels for her.”

Casey stared. “You noticed?”

“Yes, and I don’t see her appeal. But each one to their own, I guess.”

“Whoa, whoa!” He pointed at Donatello. “April is beautiful!”

“I never said she wasn’t, Jones.” Donatello snapped. “I’m just saying that you should stop pestering me about your April and go back to bicker with your Donnie because I’m not interested in her. And tell her to stop flirting with me and to decide between you two for once. Or none at all.” He shook his head.

Casey glared. “Hey, that’s our business!”

“You made it my business by asking me to stop flirting with her, something I never did. I don’t want to get dragged into your weird romantic drama.” Donatello scoffed.

“But... you fixed her eyebrows!”

Donatello glared at the poor excuse. “Her eyebrows,” He leaned closer to him. “Were a disgrace. I was just being kind to her.” He sat back down. “Also, she’s confused between you two with your endless bickering over her, so I guess that she went to someone that was somehow familiar to her, even though we never met before, and formed an attraction. Not to mention, I’m pretty good-looking. I feel bad for her, but it is starting to get on my nerves. So I will have my talk with her and simply say I’m not interested.”

“But-but how!? How can you reject her?”

Donatello glared. “Don’t you want me to reject her? Please decide, I don’t have all day.”

“Yeah, I do. What I meant was how can you reject someone as pretty as her?”

Donnie glared. “Ok, first of all, gingers have no souls.”

Casey gasped. “Hey--”

“Second, if she isn’t cute, mean, and dark-skinned then she is not my type.”

Casey blinked. Cute? Mean? Dark-skinned? “So it’s true. You and O’Neil are together.” He breathed. Gosh, he couldn’t believe that in another dimension, Donnie got to stay with April.

“Yes, we are. And I will appreciate it if she stopped flirting with me or else if my April finds out, Ginger April isn’t going to survive the day.” Donatello grinned.

Casey stared back nervously. “Will she hurt her?”

“Nah, but she will be on her bad side until my April decides it’s not worth it.”

“Oh, that doesn’t sound so bad...”

“Then again, April is friends with a lot of voodoo practitioners...” Donatello mused. “She might talk with them about making a ginger doll.”

Casey gulped. “OK, just to talk to her.” He stood up to leave when Donatello stopped him.

“Jones?”

“Yeah?”

Donatello gave him a neutral look. “Resolve your romance issues and just be forward with her. The same goes for the other me. She’s not a prize to be won,” He sighed. “That’s why she hasn’t chosen any of you. Keep treating her like this and she will find someone else. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Casey nodded. He hated to admit that this Donatello was probably right. He might need to have a serious talk with his Donnie and April.

“Good. Now leave before I decide to feed you to Raph.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never really hated 2012 April, I just thought that Donnie and Casey's constant bickering over her kind of confused her and thus, never really had a definite decision over the two. I mean, sure, you're getting showered with lots of attention, but it's kind of a turn off when you're some sort of prize. I do dislike her a bit for kissing Donnie, but ending in Casey's arms, and so back and forth, so that kind of pissed me off.
> 
> BTW, Rise Apritello is best Apritello to me.


End file.
